


I Just Don’t Feel Like Going Home, Ok?

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [1]
Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Angst, Didnt wanna make too much angst so like, Happy Ending...?, Hum., Hurt/Comfort, I understand th pod: I too avoid men at all times, Maybe one day we will know about the Tragic Mimmi Backstory, Mimmi Is A Good Bro, Mimmi Is A Good Sis, SIBLINGS NO FICKIING INCEST!!, TFW only ur fish sib can understand., THIS WHOULDA BEEN ON THE SHOW, Water Dragons Ruin Life., Zac Needs A Hug, good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: Zac Wakes up from a nightmare,  a nightmare that makes him think... That maybe his mom simply didn't WANT to save him from the Pod. Mimmi helps him realise this isn't true.(THESE ARE SIBLINGS, so please don't read it as incest.)





	I Just Don’t Feel Like Going Home, Ok?

_A watery creature, peeking out. The face of a monstrosity that is supposed to be fictional. It’s nostrils flaring, looming over him, staring him down… “You are a danger, you are evil, just like every other merman.”Somehow it grinned “The pod will be pleased if you were to lose your strength.” It twisted, its face changing into Mimmi’s “Don’t you want to protect me?” It’s voice sounded distorted, changing to Evie’s face “Your fault. No wonder she left you.”_  
_Mimmi’s voice rang clear, he turned to see Mimmi, floating in the water next to him, bags on her face, death in her eyes. “No wonder she never fought for you, brother. And I bet you can never protect me.”_  
_The water dragon took her, leaving nothing, and turned to look at him again. He felt hot tears stream down, he felt panic choke him as the dragon changed its face to its own and attacked._

 

He woke up with a jolt, panting and sweating, tears from his dream present. Zac ran his hands through his hair, hunching forward and crossing his legs. He looked towards his clock. 1:43 am. He sighed, he knew sleep wasn’t happening anytime soon, if it came at all. He looked around his room, despite the dark he found a picture of Evie.

God… His room was usually his sanctuary, a place for him to be at peace when he needed it, but being here now… All he could think was that maybe, maybe that dream dragon was right… That maybe that monster knew he would fail. The image of Mimmi’s empty eyes sent a chill up his spine and made panic fill his chest to the point that he felt his chest would burst.

What if it was some kind of distorted vision? What if Mimmi was stupid enough to have looked for the dragon herself?? No. No, Mimmi was smart, she was smart god no… But Mimmi was also brash… And he knew he was her only family and had finally come to terms that she was family, probably the only family that would understand… The only family that would be with him after his parents… Left.

He sprung out of bed and put on pants and a shirt. He sneaked out and jumped into the water, making it to the moon pool, he peaked up and didn’t see her. His first reaction was to panic, and maybe scream, but he decided to calm himself, decided to go to Rita’s in a desperate attempt.  
And there was Mimmi, sitting at the edge of the pond, tail moving slightly in the water, reading a book on biology from school probably borrowed/stolen from Weilan.  
He let out a breath in relief. He swam towards his sister, perching his arms on the edge next to her.

“Hmm?” she said as she turned to look at her brother. “Zac?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?? You have school tomorrow!”  
He smiled softly, relieved she was fine. “I came because you’re awake.”  
She looked at him skeptically, obviously not buying it. “Right. And how did you know?”  
“Twin senses.”  
“I don’t think that’s a thing.”  
“Sure it is! Land twins have it”  
“No they don’t.”  
“Yes they do!”

She laughed lightly at the ridiculousness of her brother. “The fact that you sensed it would mean you were awake, Zac. Were you on your phone until late? You told Evie you’d sleep early.” She teased.  
He looked away, frown forming on his face, he tried to stop it… But he was too tired. He heard Mimmi put down the book and move towards him. “Zac… What’s wrong?”

“... Nothing. Just tired.”  
“Zac you’re lying.”  
“No I’m not, couldn’t sleep.”  
“So you wanted to come here to sleep? I know you can’t, you like beds too much.”  
“... Just wanted a swim to clear my head.” He said rigidly, avoiding looking at her.  
“Well, you should go home, you need sleep, it’ll help! If you don’t I’m telling Rita.”  
“Not gonna happen.”  
“Zac you need to go home to sleep.” He didn’t answer. “Zac, you need sleep, and you won’t be able to sleep here, so please go h-”

“I just don’t feel like going home, ok?” He said sharply and aggressively, his eyes snapped to hers and his eyes looked full of anger and pain, she grew worried, never having seen her brother like this.

She reached out and gently put her hand on his shoulder. “Why not? What happened?”  
“Nothing.” He muttered.  
“That’s a lie and you know it. What happened, Zac. I’m your sister, you can trust me.” Her voice was soft but stern, refusing to give up. Her eyes determined.

He pursed his lips and a long silence fell over the twins.

He got out of the pond and sat next to Mimmi.  
Just as Mimmi was about to say something again he spoke up softly, his voice cracked a little.. “I… I had a bad dream.” He tensed up and took a deep breath. “It was painful, I don’t- I don’t know how to-” He swallowed. “Mimmi?” “Yeah?” “Do you- do you think mom fought for me?” He looked up at her to find a confused expression. “I mean, do you think she tried to convince the-the pod to give me a chance? To see if I could be good, not like other mermen?”

Her face changed into one of worry, eyes knit close together, lips pursed. “Zac…”  
“Mimmi. Please.”

She looked away, took a deep breath and looked at her brother again. “I grew up being moved from family to family.” She said, voice soft. “And I remember… That in one, they had a beautiful merman, and panicked. I asked why they didn’t hide him, or try to convince the mercouncil…” She took a deep breath.  
“They told me that one of the laws was that if a merboy must be killed once born, to prevent the death of more mermaids.” Her voice had gone more quiet, and she could not bring herself to look at her brother.  
“So they left him on land, and hoped for the best.” She felt him tense next to her, and heard the sharp breath he took in.

His voice was watery and wavered. “Oh.”  
She grabbed his arm and squeezed. “Mom wanted to protect you, so your dreams are wrong and-”  
“That wasn’t all I-” a ragged breath “The water dragon… Was there, and Evie...Its face turned into Evies face and she said I couldn’t- You were there too.” Fear flashed across her face before becoming worry.

“You looked like you were gonna die. And- and you said” _Don’t you want to protect me?_ He gripped onto the edge, his knuckles white. _No wonder she never fought for you, brother. And I bet you can never protect me._ “You said that I couldn’t protect you, that I didn’t want to, that-that our mom never had reason to fi-” Mimmi pulled him into a hug, placing her head on top of his.  
“I can protect myself, but I know you can too. At the beggining you were a bit umm…” “Shitty?” She winced a bit. “I guess so, but I know you’ve been trying. Zac, before you I had no real family, no one that I knew would understand, be there always. You’re my brother, you’re my family and I will never believe you don’t want to protect me. I know you’re good.” She whispered.  
He started shaking and squeezed Mimmi a bit.

“C-can I cry?” He asked, already on the verge of tears.  
“Always.”

So he cried, until crying became weeping, until weeping became sobs. The two twins held each other, until he calmed down.  
They dried un and snuck into the kitchen, Zac drank warm milk (which Mimmi found repulsive), and he fell asleep on the floor near the water in the cave, and Mimmi slept in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Isaac_McCa11!  
> Thank you.... Tbh I like writing this, also it's a bit... Long.  
> -Ester


End file.
